Talk:Enchanted Snowman
can their "corpse" be exploited? I notice it sticks around, probably for the purpose of resurrection. -PanSola 06:55, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :When I had one die, they left no corpse. --Rainith 12:05, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::I still have never had one leave behind a corpse. I haven't tried to exploit the non-existant corpse, but visually there have always been no corpses left from the ones I have had die. --Rainith 12:17, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :::Visually you only see a black blot, which probably represents the shadow. However if you hold down alt (or select them from party window) you can see the greyed out text "Corpse of Enchanted Snowman". Animate Bone Fiend and Rebirth works on those corpse, so I assume corpse exploitation and resurrection works in general for them. -PanSola 13:04, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah, that is where my confusion is coming from. That should probably be noted in the article that the "corpse" they leave behind is not visible (except for the text). If that is noted in the article and I missed it, my apologies. :) --Rainith 13:17, 3 January 2006 (UTC) On locations: I have noticed that they are also in Sunspear Great Hall, might also be other places. --Gimmethegepgun 17:34, 21 December 2006 (CST) Res sig Arg, I was travelling without a rez myself, brought 4 snowman and alesia. Alesia died and the snowmen didn't rez her. I guess she already got rezzed 4 times earlier without my noticing (was clicking on presents to make them explode, not exactly paying attention to party's health)... I'll check again in the future -PanSola 10:08, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :I verified it. --Fyren 15:30, 27 December 2005 (UTC) ::You're wrong, PanSolna. In fact, I would encourage to seriously verify such a claim on any henchman in the future. I would question any claim that they added a henchman that does not res. And I went out with only them and whenever one died the other rezzed him just fine. --Karlos 17:21, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed I was wrong. That was a hasty of me. -PanSola 03:35, 29 December 2005 (UTC) I have noticed that hench are slow to res if you yourself have a permanent res skill. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' AOTT ( ) 09:15, 9 July 2006 (CDT). Snowman Tanks, aka, The Snowmen Are Suicidal Just like heros, these henchmen, with their PBAoE skill, will run straight to the front line, just to use their skill. Any human Elementalist would keep this skill tucked away for defense and kiting purposes only, unless they have a death wish. Maybe a human might use this as a final blow hit, but still, the henchmen (and heros) will use this skill first most of the time. Alas poor Zhed, we knew thee well. Queen Schmuck 17:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) Disguising? When I was doing the Blacktide Den Mission, At the part when about to disguise, The snowman hench disguised as a corsair! Go try it. Blacktide Den -> Snowman Hench -> Begin Mission -> Disguise -> LOOK!-X H K